Missing Flame
by Sophie-kills-like-Nny35
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Wisty gasped, being chained to the wall. "Oh I have my reasons Wisty. Two to be specific. Two very personal reasons. But let's not go into those quite so soon now." Her captor said as he slowly decended upon her. Rated T, for now
1. Chapter 1

**First Witch&Wizard FF so let's keep things safe and not encourage Wisty to flame on, on this stinker. And how 'bout we play a little game for the first couple of chapters… It's the "Guess Who the Villain Is" game. Takes place a little after The Fire. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to say anything 'bout not owning this series? Cause I don't. **

_***The Resistance Hide-out: No-POV***_

Night had fallen and all was sound asleep; All of the children who had lost their families during the nightmare of the New Order who had found sanctuary here, the Resistance leaders, even the infamous witch and wizard and the witches weasely boyfriend.

But alas, as all was quiet, not all was a peaceful.

An intruder was sneaking about, going through every door, in every hallway, looking through every room, bedroom, living room, kitchen, wherever; But the intruder was looking for something that he just couldn't seem to find.

The intruder was looking for that one thing the resistance deemed the most valuable to them. The one thing that could easily be leverage for his devious plan.

The intruder kept checking each room, opening the door with quiet finesse. Hardly making even a squeak of the doors, always checking to see who was in each bed or in each room before deciding whether his prize was there or not.

When the intruder opened one door the intruder found the weasel, the traitor squared in whatever higher power eyes held him. Or such the thoughts that bombard the intruders own mind. After stifling a quiet growl of anger the door was carefully closed, and another one was opened. And there was the wizard.

The intruder couldn't help the low growl in their throat this time, but kept it so low, so as not to risk waking him up. Then the door closed again, anger fueling and rushing over the intruder with his mission. Anger, and anticipation: The target was near now.

One more door, and the prize revealed itself; the witch. The one with the so called "gift". The one with the power over the element of fire, with the hair to match.

The intruder couldn't help but smile in their victory, and slowly, oh so slowly, entered her room, careful to not make the slightest creek on the floor, or a squeak on the door as the door was just as slowly being shut as quietly as it was opened.

After securing the door was safely in place, so as not to open at the slightest touch, the intruder began the second phase of their mission.

Carefully, even more so than the trips in the hall ways, the intruder made its way to the witch's bed side.

The intruder then knelt down beside her, the grin growing increasingly larger.

Not a sound was made, or a movement off, yet the intruder knew just when exactly the flame headed witch had awoken. The grin quickly disappeared, leaving behind a face of fear of the discovery of the intruder's presence.

The flame headed witch then shot up from her bead, her fiery hair curling around her face messily. The sheets clutched to her torso in what seemed like a panic.

"Who's…" Was the only words the intruder allowed her to speak, before a hand quickly clamped itself onto her mouth almost silencing her, since her screams still rang in the hand, but much more muffled.

"I think it's time you went back to sleep Wisteria. Wouldn't want your bed to catch fire, now would we?" The intruder said in a soft, low, gravely voice, as he replaced the hand that was covering her mouth with another one soaked with a special knock-out gas that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head, knocking her out colder than any winter in the deep south, or high north.

Her head lolled and her body went limp, making it easier for the intruder to hold and carry her.

"I would wish you sweet dreams… but where is the fun in those?" The intruder teased, knowing no answer would dare follow.

"I think we both over stayed our visit here. Let's leave now yes?" the intruder asked, forcing Wisty's seemingly lifeless form to nod in false agreement.

"Couldn't agree more, but first," a quick pause, a silent search, and then soon a piece of paper emerged from one of the intruder's many pockets and was carefully placed on the pillow where just moments ago the little, sleepy, fire-starter in the intruders arm, had her head, in an all too peaceful slumber.

"Now let us take our leave." The intruder said as he made a quick snap of his fingers and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, taking with him Wisty Allgood, the fire witch.

**And that my friends, is how a suspence story starts. Tune in IDK how long for the next chapter in Missing Flame. Nothing else to say but R&R and keep guessing who this misterous "intruder" is. Sophie is out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So excluding my BFF in real life and my BFF on FF… Only one reviewer from this archive reviewed this story… *eye twitch* No matter… Just as long as someone out there likes this. Okay now I feel weird… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own W&W? Well If I did I wouldn't be writing this on FANfiction now would I? So no.**

_***Byron- No POV***_

Byron woke up with a yawn and stretch, sitting up strait in his assigned bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

With one more yawn he finally managed to get out of his bed. He opened the door to find that he wasn't the only one awake. Looking across the hall he saw that Whit was up and alert… or probably not the later, but the first was what was important enough. But looking at the door next to Whit's and right across from his own, he saw that Wisty's door was still closed. That either meant that she was up and closed the door, or was still asleep. Again, probably the later.

Smiling, Byron tsked and shook his head at the, almost insulting, way how easily he figured those two out. And because he was a part of the N.O. for crying out loud. So still smiling, he made his way over to the kitchen to see if breakfast was either made or being waited to be made.

"'Mornin' Byron." He was greeted along with a hard slap against his back from, who else, Sasha.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" He asked rubbing his now sore spot on his back, trying to rub away the sting.

"Yeah probably." Sasha said smirking while walking towards the kitchen, along with Byron.

Byron sighed, knowing that Sasha was right, also knowing that while he might not like it, he did deserve that. But still coming from Sasha it was still annoying.

The kitchen was practically full, only missing two people: Wisty and Janine.

"Hey Whit," Byron said, grabbing his attention, oddly enough, from that spell book of his. The one that, while he and his sister were still in prison, the New Order allowed them to have from their parents. "Do you know where your girlfriend is? The livi- I mean Janine I mean" Byron said out of curiosity, automatically correcting himself. Knowing just how cruel it would sound if he brought up Celia up like that.

'_Byron you stupid, heartless jerk! How the hell could you just forget about her like that? Your trying to make these guys like you again. True you have Wisty now, but still… You dumb idiot!_' Byron thought to himself, hoping desperately no one in the room could read minds.

"Why are you so curious to know just where I am now?" He heard the voice from behind making him jump.

"Oh Janine. Uhh... Nothing really. Just wondering really." Byron said sheepishly. Sometimes he really hated that curiosity of his.

She, too, gave him a smirk while making her way over to Whit.

"Well if you have to know I was trying to find a place that delivers breakfast. I think it should be here in a couple of minutes." She said whilst leaning on Whit, who didn't seem to mind. Hell it almost looked like he'd be bothered if she wasn't leaning on him.

"Great! What're we having?" Byron asked a little too enthusiastically for his taste. And as punishment he received a punch in the shoulder from Sasha.

"Ow… What the hell?" Byron asked rubbing his arm.

"Idontknow." He said leaning back. Everyone else just giggled at his expence.

"I ordered waffles and juice. Nothing fancy." Janine said through a toothy smile.

"Sounds better than a four course meal of chocolate and slop." Byron said, not trying to be funny, but managed to make everyone, including Whit, laugh. Byron smiled in spite of himself.

"So now that the mystery of where Janine is settled where the heck is Wisty? I mean I know she's usually a late waker, but she's gonna miss out on some actually good grub." Sasha said.

Byron, thinking he was being helpful, answered.

"I think she _is_ still asleep."

He got smacked upside the head for that.

"What the-? Okay the slap on the back I can take, as well as the bunch to the arm, but what the hell was that for?" Byron said, rubbing his head, messing up his weasly, brown head of hair.

"Not in front of her brother you idiot." Sasha said in a mock hushed tone.

"What not in front of me?" Whit said in another mock serious tone, obviously hearing Sasha.

It took Byron a moment longer to realize just what exactly Sasha was talking about.

"Sasha! No wait, I didn't mean that. It's just that her bedroom door is still closed. I'm just guessing." Byron said in a hurry, knowing just how bad he probably looked to Whit now, guessing that he understood what Sasha was probably joking about now.

"Well then someone should go wake her then. I'll go." Janine offered getting up from Whit, but it looked like Whit was, in some small way, protesting her leaving.

"No let's let Byron go and wake her. See how long it takes to do it." Whit suggested, obviously not buying Sasha's teasing but fueling it. Sending everyone else in a chorus of "Oooohhh's" and leaving Byron's face turning beat red.

"Fine." He said standing up and heading back the way he came.

Wisty's door was still closed as he expected. He knocked softly on the door at first.

"Wisty?" He asked, again softly. No wanting to wake her immediately, not wanting to startle her, sending her to flame on. Of course, he got no response. He knocked harder this time.

"Wisty? It's time to wake up." He said in a now higher volume.

Still no response.

"Wisty?" He said just a little bit louder, finally braving to open the door. It was unlocked as usual.

But when the door opened his heart dropped to his feet.

Wisty was gone.

It was hard to tell if there was a struggle in here or not. Her bed was usually messy when she got out of it, and rarely tucked it, but the sheets did look a little more tussled than usual. But that wasn't what worried him the most.

What sent him on edge was the off order of stall smoke, and something else. It was faint, but he knew that if he was smelling the odor, but more concentrated, he knew he would've passed out. But it wasn't just the odor that sent him on edge, it was the fact that there was a note on her pillow.

Cautiously, he picked it up to read what text was written on it. And felt sick to his stomach with every line that he read.

This just couldn't be. This had to be a joke. This just couldn't be true.

But he knew. He just knew that no matter how hard he wished it wasn't so it wouldn't be. Hell everyone learned that because of the stupid N.O.

Wisty had just been kidnapped.

"Whit!" Byron yelled out rushing out of the room.

"Whit! Sasha! Janine! Emmett! Everybody!" Byron called out rushing into the kitchen with everyone staring at him.

"What? What is it?" He heard someone call out but his mind was racing too hard to pinpoint who it was.

"Whit! Wisty… She's… She's… She's…"

"She's what Byron?" Whit said automatically standing up, knowing that something was seriously wrong.

"She's gone!" Was all he managed to get out.

"Well then she proabably wasn't asleep." Emmett said in voice that Byron had a hard time registering.

"No… It's not… That." Byron said in between gasps, trying to get his breathing patterns even again.

"Well where is she?" Whit said, dead serious. It made Byron envy him for being such a protective brother… Unlike himself.

"I don't know where she is. But where ever she is we need to get her pronto!" Byron exclaimed.

"Why?" Whit asked him like Byron was under interrogation. Byron didn't care, the dread was filling his body so high that it seemed that the other were long gone and he _was_ in an interrogation room run by Whit.

"I can't say for sure but… I think… As if to say…" Byron wanted to tell him, no _needed_ to tell him what had happened to his sister, but couldn't form the ugly words.

"What Byron? What?"

"She's been kidnapped! And by someone from the New Order!" He finally managed to blurt out.

"What?" He finally heard everyone, including Whit, gasp out.

"Did you see this Byron?" Whit said grabbing hold of the collar of his pajamas.

"No I swear. I went to wake her but when I opened the door she was gone and I found this note. Written in N.O. text." Byron said holding up the piece of paper up. Whit snatched it from his hand and let him go. Byron watched as Whit's face fell to the ground, taking its color with it.

After a while, after everyone looked over Whit's shoulder to read the note, some jaws dropping, Janine covering her mouth in horror, Whit finally spoke up.

"Was there anything off about the room at all. Come on Byron you gotta tell me at least something!" Whit was desperate, that much was obvious to Byron. He just nodded before he spoke.

"Yes of course. First off I smelled smoke in her room. But it was faint and stale. So it must have been there for a while, without air circulation. But along with the smell of smoke there was also the smell of something else, I don't know what though. All I can tell is that it was probably something like a knockout drug, or something. It made me a little woozy, but not by much though." Byron was about to continue, but was cut off.

"Show me." Whit said, already taking a lead for his sister's room, with Byron right after his heals, the other following along after them both. Leaving the note in the kitchen which read:

_If the rebels are reading this then you probably have already guessed that I have taken your precious fire witch._

_She is in my possession, and I don't feel like giving her up anytime soon._

_It's useless to try to find her, you all might as well give yourselves up right now._

_Oh and Whit, I just hope you realize one of the reasons why she is now mine._

_If you don't… then you're pretty little sister is wasted on you._

_Signed from Someone you know._

_N.O._

**And with all that I say that the polls are still open for those to guess which villain is behind all of this. That and I **_**reeeeally **_**can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peace off. Oh and R&R. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just now realized that there are other FF I wanna write… Oh well I'll right those while writing this one. Hope you enjoy it. I know I will ;P**

**P.S. Flying Green… No. But hopefully it will be a little more obvious after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This should speak for itself now.**

_***Whit- No POV***_

Everyone was in Wisty's room trying to find some evidence to where she was or who exactly had kidnapped her.

Her room had turned into a crime scene. The very thing Whit had never wanted to happen to Wisty ever.

"Whit? Can't you think of anyone who want to take Wisty just to spite you?" He heard Emmett ask.

"Several. But most of them have to crossed out from the list." He said after a frustrated breath.

"Who? And why?"

"Because several of them are dead and one of them has joined us." He said looking at Byron who was too busy arguing with Sasha on what kind of potion was used to knock Wisty out to even notice what he said.

"Besides I doubt Byron has that kind of backbone even if he wasn't with us." Whit had to admit out loud.

"Can't you at least use your powers to track down whoever came in? I mean if they even used magic at all?" Whit heard Janine ask him.

"Probably but unfortunately I don't know if I could. We don't even know if the kidnapper even _used _magic." Whit admitted.

"But what about that smoke smell?" Sasha asked, obviously over hearing the predicament.

"Wisty controls _fire_ she probably tried flaming out but was sedated before she could even leave scorch marks. The smoke could've been her and because of poor ventilation it had nowhere to go." Byron exclaimed.

"Have to agree with the weasel there. I mean I know that after this whole New Order business Wisty has become a light sleeper. I doubt that if the kidnapper transported in here that she wouldn't have heard and awoke. The kidnapper probably was stealthy enough, and clever enough to know how to sneak in without offsetting her too much." Whit explained, making him feel exceptionally weird knowing that he has the kind of info that the kidnapper knew.

"Well we can at least try it out." He heard Janine say.

Whit only sighed and nodded. No hurt in at least trying.

So closing his eyes he tried to focus his magic on identifying any other magic in the room, being sure he didn't accidentally pick up on his own sisters M.

He was sure he felt a tiny spark of something dark, but couldn't be sure. He couldn't even point out if it was even someone else's M or not. It was too faint and too weary that he had little hope to try and do anything else with it.

He opened his eyes after the dawning info came full force at him.

"Well?" This time the one who spoke was Byron.

"I thought I felt something, but it was too drowned out that I couldn't be sure. I don't even think I could even pin-point whose magic it was, or what spell it was." Whit admitted, feeling extremely useless.

"I guess that means we have to find Wisty and her kidnapper with the use of magic huh?" He heard Byron say.

"Yeah. That's right." Whit said feeling incredibly heavy with the info that his sister was far from him to a place he couldn't even think of hoping to find.

_***Wisty POV***_

My mind felt like it was trying to work through thick and heavy sludge, but it was waking up. My eyes however refused to open, feeling like the glued themselves to the underside of my eyelids. And my body felt hot and heavy.

Finally after my mind felt like it was working at a faster pace I forced my eyelids open, only to close them again in pain. A bright light was all around me and it hurt like hell. So after blinking a couple of time I was able to open my eyes easily, but by that time my mind had finally decided to register that something was way wrong.

I wasn't even in my room I was somewhere else!

I couldn't see anything past the bed minus a nightstand and chair near it with some familiar clothes hanging on it. And while the bed was comfortable, it was too comfortable to be the one I slept on at the rebels house. Where was I?

Then a memory of what happened last night finally fully registered in my head and I was freaking out. I had to get out of here A.S.A.P.

But when I tried to get out of bed something tightened around my wrists and my arms were pulled back into the head board, sending my body back with it.

'_What the hell?_' I thought inwardly to myself.

I tried wriggling my arms loose and surprised myself seeing that my arms were back in front of me. But around the wrist were straps bound tightly without a single hint that I could break or undo any knot, buckle, whatever, that bound it around it around my wrist. I tested it out by stretching my arm away from the bed, and the same thing happened again. My arm was jerked back to the head board. And once again I was thrown back as well banging my head against it.

Bringing my arm back t me I rubbed the sore spot on my head, tousling my fire colored hair as well.

I tried looking around the room again to see anything. But it was the same things as always. But this time I recognized the clothes on the chair.

They were _my _clothes! Well the clothes I wore when I went to bed. Last night I was over tired and just went to sleep in my day clothes which consisted of a tank and jeans. I looked down to see just what I was wearing if it wasn't my clothes. I nearly screamed.

I was wearing an extremely short nightgown. It had a sheer color of some sort of dark green. I had to guess that this thing stop barely where my thighs met my knees. Or was that the sheet? I checked, and my guess was right. The color line at least looked about right. It was low cut but not low enough to expose any serious cleavage, just enough to show the line of my collar bone. But it didn't have any sleeves. It was like a tank top. An extremely creepy, long, tank top.

But it still didn't comfort me.

Just the opposite in fact. I was practically trapped on a freaking bed! And whoever put me here had undressed me! Stripped me down and put me in something completely different.

But that thought just kept pushing me further down paranoia as my stupid brain just had to wonder how far my kidnapper went in undressing me.

Obviously I was still wearing my panties. And they felt just about right. So at least whoever this pervert is they didn't cross that line.

'_Yet._' I reminded myself. '_But what about your OTHER undergarments?_' And with that thought in mind I couldn't help but stretch out the collar of the nightgown enough to take a little peek down my chest. This time I did scream, instinctively covering my way too exposed chest with my arms in a protective little _X_.

'_They took my bra! Whoever brought me here just fucking took off my bra!_' I thought to myself feeling nine levels of both violation and embarrassment.

"I take it that you are awake?" I heard a voice say from the darkness surrounding the bed illuminated by light.

'_That voice… But, no that can't be! He's supposed to be dead. No way could he have survived._'

"Oh but I did, dear Wisteria. I did survive." My so-called captor said, obviously being in my head.

"Stay out of my head you pervert!" I yelled out at him trying to locate just where he was hiding among the shadows.

His response was just to chuckle to himself at my outburst.

"I don't think you fully understand who's in what position here, Wisteria." He said so disgustingly smoothly, but I was only thinking that because of where I was currently because of him. I didn't give him time to finish whatever monologue he was prepared to give.

"Oh really? 'Cause as far as I'm concerned you're still the pervert in the room!" I yelled at him wishing that these stupid cuffs/restraints didn't have that stupid seatbelt retract operation.

"_Am I? How so?_" His voice said, intruding my head. In response I shook my head violently, hopelessly, trying to get him out.

"I said stay out!" I yelled back out at him.

"You didn't answer me." He said so teeth grindingly calm.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? You undressed me!" I yelled out at him. His response was the laugh at me once again.

"I did you a favor. You looked uncomfortable wearing that outfit while you sleeping. I simply just put something a little more… Comfortable for you to wear in your slumber." He finished with another soft chuckle. And I knew that was sooo not what he meant to call this little nightgown.

I knew that going to the edge of the bed was useless, but what if I made it to the end of the bed? Would I be able to at least see his outline? Or at least something! Anything was better than a surrounding light darkening the rest of this room. Even then, it would be so stupid to do such a thing. I resisted the urge. For now.

"Besides you came up with those thoughts all on your own. If you want to plant the idea that I took advantage of you sleeping, bare, form that's for you to choose to believe, and for me to know the true answer to." He said with a huge smirk in his voice. That's when I lost it.

Even though I knew it was a fruitless attempt that pushed me way too far off the edge. I just had to beat this a-hole senseless just for that comment.

I rushed to the edge of the bed, but before I even got my arms to my head level, I felt the pressure pulling my wrists, arms, and then finally my body, retract back to the head board with a loud, _thunk_.

He tsked at me while I rubbed my, now extremely, sore head.

But if one thing helped from that stupid exploit I found out just where this guy was, and _finally_ I could at least see his all too familiar silhouette among the darkness. It was weird, it was like I was looking past different shades of darkness of shadows. It wasn't all that super clear but better than nothing.

From what I could see he was shaking his head, but suddenly stopped. And, I think he angled his head downward for some reason. I was staring too intently at his form that it took me a while to notice just what he was staring at because it was too low to be my head. I looked down and I screamed once again, realizing that I landed above the covers and the impact caused my legs to spread showing off my panties!

With another squeal I rushed my hand to cover the opening while I folded my legs into my body, my other hand trying in vain to pull down the stupid nightgown.

"Pervert!" I yelled at him in the loudest voice I could, not even caring anymore that my voice cracked a little. I didn't even care that, thanks to the rushing heat towards my cheeks, that my face was probably as red, if not more so, as my hair.

I just heard him laugh once more that shook me to the core, if only for the reason that I had never heard anyone like him laugh like that. But before I could even fully think about it, during his laughter I heard him turn on his heels and close the door behind him with a loud bang.

Still trying to cover myself in this pathetic form, I tried to hold back tears of too many emotions bombarding my head all at once; Frustration, embarrassment, anger, fear, and hopelessness.

'_Why him? Why him of all people?_' My asked myself inwardly. Then at a last resort that was probably a byproduct of the ever growing hopeless feeling in me I couldn't but think,

'_Whit, please find and rescue me! Who knows what he might do to me? Please hurry!_'

And that was last thought I had before all of the emotions racking my head took over I couldn't help myself anymore. But so I wouldn't be giving _him_ the knowledge that his making me cry I buried myself under the covers and silently wept.

**Ending it here because I felt it's a good place to end it… That and my cat is an attention hog and he is shedding all over my keyboard! And I'm giving it to the next chapter to close all polls for who Wisty's kidnapper is. I feel that I practictally GAVE you the answer. Nothing else to say but R&R. Sophie is gone. Peace off.**


End file.
